The present invention relates a solar heating system for buildings, and more particularly to such a system, wherein a simple duct arrangement is utilized to collect solar heat and transfer it to the heated zone.
In general solar heating systems are well known, but most prior systems have presented a problem, in that they are relatively complex and hence expensive, so as to preclude general use. Such prior systems have in many instances included relatively expensive heat storing magazines, relatively complex heat absorbing panels, and have required costly power means for producing air flow through the system.